


A new Bird in the    Bat-Family

by Phoenix2003



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2003/pseuds/Phoenix2003
Summary: Tina Anox is an old friend of Damian Wayne's,and she joins him in the Teen Titans. As the rest of the team discovers her past and where she came from,she must face it,for it has come for her.





	1. An old friend

All the titans hurried to their combat-practice room,where on a big screen,Batman was talking to Starfire. He was congratulating them for their latest victory against Dr. Light.  
But Damian(the current Robin) knew that couldn't be all he wanted to tell them.  
"But" Batman said "that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you. " looking at his son( Damian).  
"The 'Bat- family' has grown once again."  
"Who is he,father?" Damian asked,assuming it was a boy.  
"Its not a 'him' and I think you know her." he said,showing a barely visible grin.  
All this time,in the background,you could hear what sounded like a fight,when,right after Batman finished talking,the noise stopped,and ended when Nightwing( Dick Grayson) came flying down into the 'bat-chair'.  
Then,as Nightwing grabbed a hold of himself, a girl came into view,hair first,standing upside down,being held by a rope. She had the ending of her hair red,and the rest of it dark brown. She wore a grey suit ,with what seemed like a red bird shape on her chest.  
"Yeah...I think you know her"she said with a grin that could make the Cheshire Cat jealous.  
"Her fist definately knows yours!" Nightwing said,obviously irritated and upset that he'd been beaten by her,moving his jaw back and forth.  
While he said that,Damian realized who the girl was and said so that only he could hear himsef:  
"Tina.."  
In response,he got a small grin from her.  
"That's all for now. I trust you'll visit some time soon." ended Batman and the screen went black.  
Damian turned to go to his room,on the 67th floor,but was stopped by Garfield's(Beast Boy) voice:  
"Who is she?"  
"An old friend"and with that said,the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul left the room.  
•  
For the next few days,Damian was even more silent that usual,if that was even possible,for he was thinking what to do: wait here for his 'old friend' to arrive to the Tower,because he knew that was what his father was going to do,or go and confront his past,if she really was who he thought she was.  
In the third morning after the Batman talk,Garfield and Wally(kid flash-i hope not to confuse anyone but this Kid Flash is this timestream's Kid Flash,the one after the D.C. Rebirth)were standing at Damian's bedroom door,debating whether to go in and ask him about his 'girl friend' or leave and wait for the answer to come to them.  
The door opened from outside and Gar and Wally went in. What they found was a very empty no-Damian-in room.  
"Not again!" Garfield sighed.  
•  
Meanwhile,at the Wayne manner,Alfred was preparing breakfast,when an unexpected visitor rung the door bell.  
"Master Damian,what an unexpected and 'pleasent' surprise.' he said as he opened the door.  
"Your friend is in the gym,and I hope you don't mind,but Master Bruce gave her your old room"  
Damian went straight to the gym,and as soon as he entered,Damian was put down by a shadow.  
As the shadow stood on top of him,with the light blocking it's face,Damian aknowleged what had happened and,within a few moves,he was on top of her. But not just any 'her',it was  
'Tina!' he exclaimed.  
'Surprise!'  
He helped her up,and they were now both standing on their feet.

•  
The Titans weren't worried,neither surprised,with the fact that Damian had left the tower without their awknoledgement. They were,after all,used to his night walks,so they all spent their day like they would normally do,until,in the afternoon,while they were all in the common room,Damian showed up at the door.  
They all turned around,but not because of Damian,but because of who he brought with him.  
The Titans recognized her from the 'Face Time' with Batman.  
You could feel the tension in the air,until,after what seemed like minutes(they were seconds)Cory broke the silence.  
'Hello,Da...Robin. And..'  
'She knows.' He said  
'Oh...okay then. Hello...'  
'Tina'  
'Hi Tina!' Garfield quickly answered. 'I'm Garfield. Or Beast Boy'  
'Yes,'Hi!''said Starfire in her smooth voice,clearest irritated by his interruption. 'I am Starfire. Or Koriand'r,but you can address me as Cory'  
'Kid Flash. Wally. Nice 2 meet u'  
'Raven' the girl with short black hair with red at the end and a scary cape answered.  
After a few more seconds of silence,that only seemed to bother Garfield,who didn't like  
not-talking very much,Cory broke the silence,again.  
'Damian,would you please take her to her room?' she said,hoping he would understand that by 'her room' she meant any available bedroom in the building.  
'No need. I'll manage.'and with that,the 'new bird' left the room.  
'She is as nice and talkative as you were when you came here' Garfield told Damian,trying to make a joke out of it,but failing,and getting as a response a very annoyed-Damian-face.


	2. Becoming sloppy

For the next few days,they could all hear the newcomer working in her room,decorating her room,to be more precise.  
The Titans were wondering if she was still alive,and what had she done to her room.  
When they finally saw her at breakfast,Wally and Garfield stood up and ran to her room. Of course,the speedster got there first,but he waited for Gar,for he was burning with anxiety,and in the same time didn't want to enter alone.  
They opened the door and were now looking at what was an art gallery.  
What used to be a basic room,exactly like the other ones in the tower,was now a work of art.  
The walls that used to be blank were now almost covered in paint,and were now hosting scenes,memories,of hers,like where she grew up,or the training with Damian(Garfield couldn't control himself and took a picture of Damian as a little 4-year old boy).  
Above her red bed,there was a huge painting of the whole team,standing in a heroic position,and above that,on a row of clouds were Batman,Superman and Wonder Woman,the world-famous trio. Every thing was so detailed,and done with so much skill and precision that it all seemed like photos.  
Another thing they noticed,was that the furniture was either black or red. There wasn't much in her room,but a closet,desk with a chair and a big bed were still there,along with a red,a bit fluffy carpet that covered almost 4/4 of the room.  
Meanwhile,Tina,Cory and Raven were having their breakfast,peacefully,until Gar and Wally came flying into the room(especially Gar since he had morphed into a robin).  
'You got some skill to do cool stuff like that' Wally told Tina.  
'But they are still not as cool as you are!' Grfield said,attempting a pick up joke.  
'You really can't help it,can you?' Raven asked the robin.  
'Nope' he answered proudly.  
'Still,you are wrong Gar. I'm not feeling cold,I'm actually pretty warm' Tina said with a grin.  
•  
After they finished their breakfast,they all headed to their rooms,except Tina,who went straight to the combat-practice room.  
As she entered,she saw Damian fighting against holographs. One of them sneaked from behind him and almost got to him,when a batarang hit it causing it to desintegrate. But it wasn't Damian's,it was Tina's.  
'You're becoming sloppy'  
'Am not!'Damian responded,clearely offended.  
'Yes,you are!'she said,taking a battle position,followed by him doing the same thing.  
Damian attacked first,and so the battle begun.  
He clenched his fist and stroke. She dodged and Damian received her fist in response. It missed his his jaw by an inch.  
She ran to a wall,with Damian close behind,went up the wall and jumped backwards,landing on Damian's shoulders,then jumping down to the ground sending Damian forward while doing so.  
Tina then threw three batarangs at him,but he blocked them with his sword. She then pulled out her own sword and charged. They began striking,dodging and blocking until Tina's sword flew out of her hand and on to the ground,seven feet away.  
Damian then jumped,so that there were three feet between their heads,and stroke.  
Tina caught his sword between her hands before it got to her and threw it upwards and caught it.  
She then kicked him in his torso,causing him to fall to the ground. She then stood over him with the sword one inch from his neck.  
'As I said. Sloppy. '  
She helped him up as Cory walked up to them.  
'Quite a battle,but we have work to do now' she told them.


	3. The spy

    They arrived in town just in time to see a giant robot destroying buildings and taking people down with them.   
   'Who's the tin man?' said Wally.   
   'Don't know,don't care. ' answered Gar,transforming into a rhino.   
   'Titans GO!'screamed Damian and they charged at the robot. Starfire shot some green energy-balls at the thing,while Raven shot some black ones. Wally was running around the robot at super speed,punching him every where,while avoiding BeastBoy,who was transforming from animal to animal,kicking,scratching and even biting the adversary. Phoenix and Robin were throwing batarangs until they both had enough,and with a jump,they were each on one side of the tin man's head. They both stroke and then landed,followed by the robot's head.   
   'That was easy!'Garfield said with a satisfied grin.   
   'Too easy.'said Damian,with a worried face.   
   'Can't you just be glad that we get more free time?! And don't even think about saying that this is part of a bigger scheme just because it was easy.'Said Garfield,wanting to return to his video game back at the Tower.   
    But Damian was right,because,as they walked away,one of the robot's eyes zoomed in,for a man was watching on a screen,and had been watching since the battle begun.   
    He got up from his chair and walked up to a wall filled with photos of Tina and the Titans.   
    'Soon...'he said,walking to a door,and,for a split of a second,showing his black and orange suit.   
          ------------------------------  
     The next day went by without any problems,but as Damian was passing Tina's bedroom door,on his way to his room,long after all the other Titans retreated to their rooms as prisoners of exhaustion,he heard....nothing. That nothingness caught his attention,for Tina was always up at this hour,even if it was way past 1 in the morning.   
     Damian tried to open the door,but it was stuck,so he kicked it to the floor,revealing why there was no sound coming from the room. There had been a fight in there and now Tina was gone.   
      Her chair had been thrown to the other side of the room,and the papers were lying on the floor,amongst other objects that should had been on her desk.   
      Damian then noticed that there was a wide hole in the glass.   
He then left the room,running and making enough noise to wake the other Titans up.   
      'Where are you going?! 'screamed Garfield as Damian entered the elevator.   
      'She's gone!' He told him,as the elevator's doors closed.   
      He entered the control room in a rush and started watching what the security cameras from Tina's level had recorded during that night.   
      'Spade!'He said,while looking at a man in a black and orange suit,battleing Tina,then knocking her out and taking her with him in a jet.   
      'What has happened?!' Said Cory as she entered the room,along with the other Titans.   
      'Take a look.' Damian told her,stepping away from the screen,as the Titans saw _Deathstroke_.


End file.
